


WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020. Визитка

by foxwithpretzel, WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Do not repost, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxwithpretzel/pseuds/foxwithpretzel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020
Summary: Артер:foxwithpretzelВерстальщик:WisedoСоздано в рамках ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020. Визитка

**Author's Note:**

> Артер: [foxwithpretzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxwithpretzel)  
> Верстальщик: [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
> Создано в рамках ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/31Rf2.png)


End file.
